The Cup Story
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: It's three weeks after New York and Bruce is having fun for the first time in a long while.


**I really need to stop trading stories for updates… *sigh* -.-**

**Well here's that little fluff piece you wanted Peep. Write the next chapter of your story please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Bruce Banner, or Tony Stark. I also don't own the picture this story is based off. Hallpen posted the picture and my friend asked me to write this. I'll explain the picture at the end.**

**So thanks Hallpen for this picture and for giving me this idea.**

The back of the green curtains of the large apartment living room, glowed as the sun hit them through the window, causing a light hue to fill the room. The white walls caused the yellow light to bounce around from its origin in the cracks of where the fabric met the window sill, until it was just bright enough to wake the snoozing scientist, though he wasn't in his usual green covered bed.

With a yawn and a stretch, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, lifting his head off the brown, kitchen table in the process. He widened his eyes enough to get a look at the watch around his wrist. Eleven in the morning. He closed his eyes and rubbed them once more, his glasses rising to his forehead as his hands filled their place.

With a deep breath he rose from the kitchen chair and walked to the counter, to the stainless steel sink, the sink that was furnished with a green towel and green soap container right next to it.

He turned the knob and cupped his hands, gathering the water in them, and doused his face. After drying it with the green towel he looked down at his clothes. A yellow shirt and kakhis, the same clothes he had been wearing yesterday. He even had his shoes on. Not to mention his hair was probably a complete mess. With another sigh he rubbed his eyes, promising to get more sleep tonight.

What time had he fallen asleep? He remembered he had just gotten home when the sun was just rising above the smaller buildings. It couldn't have been later than seven.

"That is the last time I ever give in to Tony's begging," he said out loud as a wave of pain overcame his head, causing him to lean against the counter.

He looked around his apartment and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the great amount of green furniture and appliances.

It wasn't like he wasn't grateful for all Tony has been doing in the past three weeks since New York. He had gotten him this apartment on the edge of town, researching and funding a cure for his 'problem', and has actually become a good friend. It's one of the first times that he felt he could actually have friends. Ever since Tony invented and installed that security measure into Bruce's watch so that whenever the 'other guy' would show up a containment force field would be put up around him. It wasn't strong enough to hold him permanently, but it would hold long enough for Tony to show up in his suit and calm him down.

Bruce was grateful for all his new friend has done for him.

But honestly! Did he really have to put so much green into the apartment?

Just as he was pondering this, a knock came from the green, yes green, door.

Bruce really didn't want to get up, his head was killing him, but he did and almost fell backwards when the nausea hit him. With a shake of his head he straightened his shirt and walked to the door. When he opened it about four inches he regretted it right away, because standing there was a happy faced Tony whose mischievous smile caused Bruce's stomach to churn even more.

"Hey there," Tony said with the same facial expression.

"Tony?" was Bruce's response as he squinted his eyes at the hall light pouring into the seemingly dim apartment. "Ugh, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking in on my favorite giant, green buddy is all," Tony smirked. Oh yeah the constant reference to his alter ego was also something he could do without, but Bruce knew Tony most likely did it just to get under his skin a bit, not enough to make him angry though. Still Bruce narrowed his eyes in dislike, at least he tried. Another spike of pain shot through his head with the sudden movement of his eyes.

"Hangover I see," Tony stated as Bruce stepped aside and widened the door, motioning for Tony to enter. Once he was in, Bruce closed the door, and turned around just in time to see Tony opening up the curtains.

"Ahh!" Bruce cried out in pain, quickly turning his head away from the abrupt on come of sunlight.

"I have a cure for that," Tony said. When Bruce worked up the courage to open up his eyes, Tony was in the kitchen searching through the cupboards. Bruce walked over to stand next to him as he searched. "That was some hoedown last night, wasn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah I guess," Bruce said leaning on the counter, doing his best to not fall asleep right there. His eyes widened when a few events from the night before caught up with him. Talking about cloning and blood mutation relations with that scientist friend of Tony's a good portion of the night. Drinking quite a few beers. Not to mention that drinking game he played with Tony, Pepper, and Rhody. It was no wonder his head hurt so much.

He hadn't drunk alcohol in a long time, espically in that large quantity. It had been too dangerous. If he was drunk and lost control of his temper there was no telling what would happen. Sure he had it mostly under control now, but it was still a risk to those around him.

"I shouldn't have gone," Bruce said quietly looking directly at Tony who now had a pile of objects on the other counter closer to the fridge. Two glasses, a spoon, a bottle of hot sauce, a bottle of vanilla extract and two cans of cola. Bruce strained his eyes as he watched Tony begin to put a bit of the ingredients in each glass.

"What?" Tony looked up as he poured the cola in with the hot sauce. Sudden realization came to him when he noticed the somber look on Bruce's face, continuing to pour he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, don't give me that whole it's not safe crud. You had fun and you know you did," Tony said with a wave of his free hand as the other stirred the mixture in one of the glasses.

"It's dangerous, what if I had lost control," Bruce said turning his head when Tony went onto stirring the other glass. Bruce turned his head back around when he heard the _chink_ of the spoon as it was set on the table.

He shrunk back at the light blue glow coming from the center of the thin material of Tony's long, sleeved purple shirt. The sleeves were rolled up exposing his arms as he held a yellow glass and a green glass.

"Bruce, man, no one was in danger I had it all worked out. I would have stopped you from hurting anyone," Tony said with a smile and a pointed look.

"But-," Bruce began but Tony cut him off.

"But nothing. Besides that system I installed would have stopped you for a while. Now come on admit it you had fun," Tony's brow rose as he waited for a response.

"I-," Bruce began but shut his mouth and looked down at the tiled floor. The memories of the night before flooded his mind as he absently closed his eyes. The laughing, the drinking, the feeling of total relaxation, it was surreal but it was fun. Yes it was the first bout of fun he's had in a long, long time. He opened his eyes and grinned from ear to ear as he spoke. "Yes, I did. Thanks."

"Told you, you would," Tony said. Bruce looked down at the two colored glasses in Tony's hands as.

"Do you have a hangover?" Bruce asked with a look towards both glasses. Tony looked down and laughed.

"Nah, I just like the taste," Tony said as he stretched out his hand, offering the green glass to Bruce, a knowing smirk plastered on his face as he waited for Bruce to respond.

"Hmm…" Bruce said with his own small, knowledgeable smile. He knew what Tony was up to.

"I…" Bruce said as he reached for the yellow glass in Tony's withdrawn hand. "I like yellow."

**So the picture Hallpen posted was Tony handing Bruce a green cup and Bruce saying I like yellow, reaching for the yellow cup, and that's where I got this idea.**

**Thanks again for reading! Review if you like, I don't mind if you do. **


End file.
